


Men are From Mars

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's comments aren't as random as they sound.  He and Rose just have a lot of in-jokes.  (Set in S2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men are From Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bonus Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/2808.html#cutid1) on never_ever_will
> 
> * * *

"So what constitutes manliness, then?" He asked her, apropos of nothing.

"What?"

She'd been busily studying her nails and pondering the shade she would use next time in an attempt to pretend they weren't once again sitting in a cell charged with some ridiculous offense.

"Manliness? You were saying whingeing isn't manly - not that I'm saying I was whingeing. Time Lords never –,"

"Oh no, not going into that again. We've already been charged once for 'public debating without a licence.'

" _Anyway_. Please enlighten me as to 21st century views of manliness. I wouldn't want to accidentally emasculate myself."

He flashed her an unashamedly cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes.

After a minute he folded his arms, raising an eyebrow in expectation and she realized he was serious.

She fumbled for a minute. "I dunno, just stuff. I don't have a list or anything."

"So is it hair? If so, I'm well off this time because I have great–"

"Doctor..." she sighed, not want to get stuck on that tangent again.

"Right. Bone structure?" He traced his cheek bones. "Did well on that score also this time."

Rose waited for him to expound on that new-found thought but he surprised her by moving on.

"Clothes? Ties are very manly I think. Can never have too many ties. "

He paced the length of the cell as he thought.

"What else, what else?"

He paused and lit up.

"I know! Hands!"

"Hands?"

"Yes! Hands!"

He held his hand out her. "Look. Very manly, that."

She frowned and leaned closer, trying to follow his thinking.

"Um, I guess?"

He frowned in return, a small pout forming.

"You guess?"

She shrugged faintly.

"Just look!"

"They're, umm... hairy?"

He jerked his hand away from her and glared down at it as if this was a shocking revelation. He sat down on the cell's bench sulkily, still examining his hands.

She guessed that that was the end of this particular discussion. She moved to sit beside him and he automatically moved slightly to make room for her.

"Sorry," she said in a tone that was not at all apologetic, bumping her shoulder into his.

"Guess they are a bit... hairy," he admitted.

"That does tend to be a guy thing though," she mollified.

"True."

"They are very nice hands, though."

"Yeah?" he asked softly, somehow managing to lean closer on the cramped bench.

"Yeah."

* * *

  


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=39584>


End file.
